


A white christmas

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Slice of Life, dumb smut scene, family!AU, sweet husbands, sweet kids getting a puppy for xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Christmas should be celebrated with people you love, and that is exactly what the Wu family decides together with their two friends and their son with lots of presents and a small turkey on the table that Zitao insisted on having for dinner.And Junmyeon has a small surprise christmas gift for his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Give me more family au's with krisho!  
> I want them to have a sweet romance and dumb awkward sex. More Yifan being a good dad and no angst!!  
> I love the idea of husband krisho and who doesn't love kid zitao and sehun?  
> Didn't intend on writing a smut scene at the end but there it is and here I am.   
> Merry Christmas, happy holidays!  
> (sorry??)

Junmyeon fluttered his eyes open and looked at the window with narrowed eyes, the sun was raising and the snow on the windowsill was sparkling like crystals. Stretching his arms above his head and arched his back like a cat, letting out a pleased hum as his back cracked and he rolled over to snuggle closer to the warm body next to him on the bed.   
  
Grinning tiredly he placed his elbow close to his shoulder and rested his cheek in his palm, reaching up to brush dirty blonde locks from his fore head, listening to the soft snores of his husband. The younger leaned down to press a kiss to his cheekbone, making the other groan slightly and shit to his side partly, a arm swinging over Junmyeon’s waist.

 

“Merry Christmas Fan-fan.” The elder groaned and cracked his eyes open, letting his lips tug into a small smile, lazily looking at the puffy cheeks of the younger man who hovered over him.

 

“Merry Christmas Myeonnie.” Yifan’s voice was rough from sleep as he ran his fingers through the silk like black hair. “Mmmmh… Are the kids woken up yet?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his puffy eyes.

 

“I don’t think so, they haven’t stormed into our bedroom just yet so they should be sleeping soundly. I bet you they were up late trying to catch a glimpse of Santa.”

 

“Every year, did you eat from the cookies they put out for him?” Junmyeon nodded. “Took one and ate a few bites of the second, dipping it in the milk. Like to keep the fantasy alive.”

 

Yifan chuckled and leaned up, pressing his lips to the younger’s in a chaste kiss and rubbing a small circle onto his waist. “Shall we get up and make some hot cocoa for them? I thought we could open one small gift now at breakfast to keep them at bay. Then we go out and play in the snow for a bit before LuHan and Minseok comes over with Kyungsoo. I still need to drive down to Yixing to pick up that puppy before it gets too late.”

 

Junmyeon nodded. “The second Sehun and Zitao are playing with Kyungsoo they won’t even notice you went off and then when you come back we eat, then open gifts.” He was already excited over the whole day; it had been a while since he saw their two friends and their son. It had been a hectic end of the year with grading papers before Christmas break and caring for two rowdy kids.

 

Yifan hadn’t had it better at the company and they had felt guilty about not paying much attention to the two kids, or each other for that matter. And they had been nagging about wanting a puppy for two whole years so they decided to get a golden retriever puppy from a breeder that their friend had at his house for the moment.

 

Junmyeon pecked him on the lips before jumping out of bed cheerily and pulled his sweatpants farther up his hips and fixed his tussled hair. “I’ll go check on the boys, you start boiling the milk?” With a nod from his husband he padded over to Sehun’s room first, peeking in through the door to see the bed empty. Like he suspected. Smiling he walked to the next door and saw two small bodies curled up on the bed snuggled close together.

 

Slipping through the door he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at their pouty lips and squished up cheeks against the pillows.

 

“Sehun… Zitao.” He mused and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Sehun’s dark brown hair that laid the closest to the edge. “Sehun darling… Merry Christmas.” The boy yawned and blinked to look up at his dad, his usual gentle smile on his lips as he held lanky arms out to his dad.

 

Zitao stirred and whined but cracked his puffy tired eyes open to glance up at his father, rubbing them with a small hand and tiredly laid there.

 

“Merry Christmas appa.” Tiredness still laced in his voice as Junmyeon leaned down to pick him up and hug him to his chest, smiling back. “Has Santa been here yet? Me and Zitao wanted to see him but fell asleep…”

 

Junmyeon laughed softly and nodded, scooting up on the bed caressing the short strands of Zitao’s hair. “He was here alright. Wanna go and check on the cookies? He left a whole lot of gifts under the tree!” Two pairs of eyes lit up and Sehun bounced off his lap and out the door in his mint green silk pajamas, sheering in glee when seeing that someone indeed had been eating the chocolate chip cookies.

 

“Come Zitao, I’ll carry you.” Crawling up in his fathers lap the man held him to his chest as slender arms wrapped around his neck to keep himself up as Junmyeon held him with an arm under his bum and the other holding onto his elbow, pressing a small kiss to his temple, hearing a little giggle from the boy. They followed Sehun out to the small table that usually held their bowl of keys by the door where they had placed the plate and glass.

 

“Santa was here Taozi! Santa was here!” He jumped up and down, tugging at the hem of his father’s white t-shirt, grinning at his brother who seemed to still be half asleep on his fathers shoulder.

                                                                                                               

“Let’s go and check on the presents. You must have been really good boys this year since he left a lot of gifts!” Junmyeon said and reached one hand down to take Sehun’s hand and walked to the roomy living room of their apartment. The Christmas tree was simple and decorated in all colors of the rainbow with little paper stars the two boys had made in school. Under it there was more than a dozen gifts in various sizes and wrapping paper.

 

Seeing that seemed to wake Zitao up however who wriggled in his arm so Junmyeon let go of Sehun’s hand to carefully place the boy down onto the floor. “Look but don’t open anything! Some of them are for Kyungsoo and your uncles!” He said warningly as they began to examine the many gifts.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the children blabber about the big gifts and trying to figure out what was in them. His chest felt warm as he watched the scene before him. He loved his family; he loved to see them happy. With all the hardships they had had it felt good that they still were able to smile and love.

 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and Yifan rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder, joining in on watching their kids shaking some of the gifts. He chuckled and swayed them back and forth slightly before peppering the left side of his neck and ear in kisses. “Yifan!” He whined and wriggled away from his mouth but still having his arms loosely wrapped around his midriff.

 

“What?” He tried acting innocent with raised eyebrows and wide eyes but the mischievous smirk on his lips made him look more seductive than innocent. Yifan chuckled and kissed his pouty lips and rubbed his sides. “Hey kids, there’s some hot cocoa for you in the kitchen. Want to drink it by the balcony or the TV?”

 

“TV!” Zitao said and stumbled up from his kneeling position and made his way over to the kitchen, starting to run when Sehun rushed after him. Junmyeon wriggled out of his husband’s arms quickly and followed them in a hurry. “Be careful! It’s hot so don’t run with the mugs!” He warned and made sure the eight year olds didn’t spill on themselves or smashed a cup.

 

Finally they sat down in front of the TV and watched a silly Christmas movie, snacking on the cranberry scones Yifan had baked the day before and sipping on the hot cocoa. Zitao and Sehun sat in the middle of the big U shaped sofa, legs hanging from the edge as they watched the movie with much interest. Yifan was sitting, well half laying on one of the big cushions with an arm draped over Junmyeon’s shoulder whom was leaning against his side with a cup of chai tea in his hands.

 

Nosing at his husband’s temple Yifan crooned. “This is nice..” Junmyeon leaned his head back to lie on his arm and beamed at the elder, crossing his legs under him and leaned closer.

 

“Yeah…it is. I’ve missed family time like this.” Their voices were hushed so they wouldn’t disturb the two in their movie. “You know, I have a little gift for you for tonight. We’ve barley have had the time to kiss the past two months and I miss you _big boy_.” He reached a hand up to cup at Yifan’s cheek and coaxed him down into a kiss.

 

“Really? Can I guess what it is or is it a complete surprise?”

 

“It’s nothing too big so don’t get your hopes up too much. But I’m sure you’ll like it.”

 

Yifan’s rumbling chuckle filled his ears and he nodded, giving him another kiss. “I’m looking forward to it then. Hopefully Minseok and LuHan won’t be staying for too long, I’m curious.”

 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!” LuHan cheered as Junmyeon opened the door to their apartment, chuckling as his taller friend flung his arms around his neck and hugged him a little too tight. “Merry Christmas to you too.” He said and pulled away to make room for them to walk through the door.

 

LuHan hurriedly took his boots off and hung his coat up. “Now where are those two little trouble makers?” He mused and greeted Yifan in the kitchen with another bone crushing hug before shrieking over how cute Zitao was in his knitted sweater, fussing over how much they had grown since last time he saw them.

 

Minseok let Kyungsoo pass in first chuckling at his husband’s eagerness to meet the others. “He seems more excited than Soo to be honest, sometimes I wonder if he really is as old as me.” He said and put down a large paper bag next to the one LuHan abandoned in the hall. “Merry Christmas Jun.”

 

Wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders he was way more careful and pulled away with a gummy smile, patting his son on the back. “Give your uncle a hug while daddy takes off his shoes.”

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t a shy kid, but he was very polite and a lot like Minseok. He had his silly moments that he without any doubt inherited from LuHan. The nine year old who had slipped out of his shoes and coat offered him a smile as Junmyeon kneeled down to take his coat and open his arms for a hug. “Merry Christmas uncle Myeon.” Voice just as bright and considerate as ever as he hugged his uncle before he was told to go to the living room to the others.

 

Straightening himself up he hung the small coat up and took one of the large paper bags. “It’s really good seeing you again. I’m sorry we’ve been so busy lately. I’ve missed out wine evenings and barley being able to read any of the books you suggested.” He sighed as Minseok followed him into the kitchen to unload some food into the fridge that would be re-heated later.

 

“It’s understandable. You both have demanding professions. All I really do is sit around at café’s and my office writing on the next chapter of a book and some times meetings with my manager or publisher. LuHan has been a bit deprived of another bubbly chat session with you so I doubt you will have a quiet moment tonight.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled and nodded. “Didn’t expect anything else. I’ve missed having it lively around here. The kids are doing a good job with it honestly, but you know what I mean. Speaking of, how is your book doing? Getting it together?”

 

“Yeah! It’s going great, had a bit of a writers stop a few months back but I found my muse again and I’m looking back at the other chapters with my editor to fix some mistakes and fill in some plot holes right now.”

 

“That’s good.” Yifan peeked into the kitchen with his beige Burberry coat on and scarf resting over his shoulders. “Hey Minseok!” He said before turning his attention to Junmyeon. “I’m leaving to pick up the gift now. I’ll be back in an hour tops. I’ll text when I leave so you could start fixing the food.”

 

“Okay babe. See you soon.” Shuffling over to the elder he stood on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of his lips making Yifan turn his head and press back, grabbing his car keys and leather gloves in one hand, waving at them before exiting.

 

“Let’s put your gifts under the tree as well.” He said and helped Minseok carry the gifts out and place them under the tree. The kids were playing with some action figures on the floor, laughing and running after each other with the careful eye of LuHan watching them so no one got hurt.

 

Minseok placed the gifts out as Junmyeon flopped down on the sofa next to his friend and sighed happily. “How’s it been? I heard you are taking a short break from modeling.”

 

“Yeah, I want to spend some more time with Kyungsoo and be a good father to him. I’ve been away a lot when he was growing up and I realized a while ago how much I missed when I was away on fashion shows. I’ll still work locally and magazine shoots. But I won’t be going internationally for a while.”

 

“I understand. It’s good for you both. I’ve seen how out worked you get when you travel around all the time with all those early mornings and long days. You really need to think about your health, we all know how fragile you can get when not getting enough rest and nutrition.” He smiled and leaned one arm over the armrest of the sofa. “You won’t regret it though. It’s really worth it being there to watch them grow.”

 

“Yeah. I missed out on a lot of his things in school you know that already though. I feel like such a bad parent but he doesn’t seem to hold any grudges against me. He’s very understanding for boing so young. I’m proud of him.”

 

“We both are.” Minseok said as he sat down with the other two, fixing the collar of his shirt peeking over the dark green sweatshirt. “He’s smart and talented in his after school activities. He’s getting an orange belt in Judo soon!” He said proudly looking at the doe eyed boy laughing as Zitao whined over Sehun taking the toy he wanted and making silly faces at his brother.

 

“Is he still going to theatre?”

 

“Yeah, he was sick during the Christmas play though and couldn’t be in it, he was really upset but his teacher praised him for doing good during practice and he’ll get a big role next time.” He chuckled. “For two days he was sure that Baekhyun had made him sick so he could take his place as Rudolf since he was his stand in.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled and nodded. “Such a competitive industry already at this age! We’ll gladly come watch his next play though. Sehun was really happy when you came to watch his tennis match, even if he only got bronze he said he’s sure Kyungsoo gives him luck.” He beamed over at the children and felt his phone buzz.

 

**From: Beloved Fan-fan**

 

_I’m on my way back now, I’ll text when I’m at the door so you can distract the kids and I’ll sneak upstairs to our room and he can be in the bathroom until after dinner. :*_

 

**To: Beloved Fan-fan**

 

_Got it! We’ll heat up the food and set up the table then for your arrival ;)_

“Yifan’s on his way back, let’s continue in the kitchen. Does anyone want wine?” He asked as he stood up and put his phone into the back pocket of his light washed jeans, straightening his thin white knitted turtleneck out.

 

“We can both take a little, I’m driving but I can handle my alcohol well and it will be some time until I need to drive back home.” Minseok said and stood as well, helping LuHan stand before heading into the kitchen, telling the kids to behave and not break anything.

 

Junmyeon grabbed a bottle of Domaine Leflaive 2007 Bâtard-Montrachet

and three glasses, placing them on the marble counter and pouring up a quarter of the glass in each. Placing the bottle back into the wine shelf he handed offered the glasses to his friends and took his own, sipping it.

 

Junmyeon ended up setting the table up since he only complained when Minseok took the wrong cutlery and unevenly folded napkins and frankly he was embarrassingly bad at making food. Even if it were just reheating some kimchi noodles he would wound up burning them.

 

He got another text from Yifan telling him he was in the elevator now and he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. “Kids! What about going into Zitao’s room for a while before dinner so there isn’t a scatter of toys everywhere? I’ll call you out when it’s done.” Complying the three picked up their toys and Junmyeon thanked them before opening the door for his husband who held a tired looking puppy in his arms.

 

“Bring the bowls with you up to the bathroom.” He said and kissed his cheek quickly before hurrying up the stairs after toeing his shoes off. Junmyeon went into the kitchen and grabbed the two bowls they got for the dog and filled one with some dry feed and bounced up the stairs.

 

“She’s adorable.” Junmyeon said and petted the golden fur after filling the second bowl with water and setting them under the sink. The little puppy yipped and wagged its tail as the brunet ruffled the soft belly with a bright smile.

 

Yifan grinned and nodded. “Yixing told me to send you his regards and tell you merry Christmas. She was really calm too. She’s a puppy of course, but she hasn’t destroyed anything at his house.”

 

Saying good-bye to the puppy they closed the door and headed back downstairs. “That’s good. Oh I can’t wait to see their faces!” The younger squealed, eyes crinkling behind his thin framed glasses and his rounded cheeks glowed. Yifan hummed and placed a hand on his lower back as they went down the stairs, turning by the hall to take of his coat and scarf.

 

“Food’s done Jun!” LuHan called from the kitchen and the latter then went to tell the kids to come out and sit down. Junmyeon walked to sit at the table by the ceiling to floor windows.

 

When everyone was seated they started to dig into their mix of Chinese, Korean and American foods. Zitao had insisted on having a turkey so they bought the smallest they could find and Yifan read through various sites on how to make a perfect turkey for Christmas. It ended up a little dry but the kids were excited to have something that their friends in school usually ate during Christmas since they did live in New York. Other than that and some mashed potatoes the most of the foods were from their homelands.

 

* * *

 

After the big dinner the kids retired to the sofa and watched a animated movie, buzzing with excitement over the presents under the tree as their parents cleaned up in the kitchen and putting the dishes in the dish washer.

 

Yifan announced that he was heading upstairs to get the bow and the puppy when LuHan went out to join the kids and Minseok wiped the table clean. Junmyeon nodded and closed the last box of leftovers and placed in the fridge. “Spoiling your kids with a puppy I see?”

 

“Yeah, they deserve one. And, It’s a nice addition to the family. I never heard the end of it when Kyungsoo got that Pomeranian for his birthday.”

 

Upstairs Yifan struggled with putting on the bow around the puppy’s head but finally managed to get it on and sighed as he opened the pre wrapped large red sparkly box and placed the dog into it who wagged it’s tail and yipped, trying to jump out but was stopped by a gentle hand that held it’s head down as he carefully placed the lid on.

 

Fixing his cream colored Christmas sweater into place he picked the box up, making sure to watch his every step as he walked down to the living room where the rest were seated, the movie was muted down.

 

“Look what Santa dropped off just now! It’s for both Sehun and Zitao so why don’t you come over here and open this gift first? He told me it was a very special one since you’ve been so good this year.”

 

The two brothers bolted up from the sofa and kneeled next to the present where Yifan put it down on the box. “Be careful now. You never know what’s inside.” Kyungsoo curiously looked at the big box, already suspecting what might be inside it.

 

A muffled whine was heard and Zitao tensed as he looked at Sehun who had his mouth agape and eyes sparkling. They hurried to grab the edge of the box and ease the lid off carefully to peek inside only to get the lid buffed off when the puppy jumped, paws resting on the edge of the box, barking softly towards Sehun.

 

“A puppy!” Zitao shrieked and clapped his hands together, bouncing up to hug his father’s legs. “Thank you baba, thank you appa! Thank you Santa!” He said before rushing back to Sehun who was letting the puppy out of the box and petting it carefully.

 

The two fussed over the adorable little thing for some time and tried their best with coming up with a name for her but had a hard time complying on something. But when they quieted down they started to open the rest of the gifts.

 

They were playing with the puppy and asking Kyungsoo what he thought they should name her since “he had experience with pet’s and should be good at naming them” as Sehun said.

 

The kids got their fair share of toys and clothes, some labeled from Santa and some from their uncles and some from their parents. They decided to give each other some small gifts as well, just for the spirit of Christmas and thanking each other for another great year together.

 

Minseok and LuHan had signed Junmyeon up for a cooking class on Sunday mornings since he really was an awful cook and they all had a laugh over it. “You need to be a better wife Jun.” LuHan had teased only to get a pillow thrown at his face, which only made him laugh more.

 

They signed Yifan up for yoga since he easily got stressed from work being the CEO of a company was hard. They laughed at the fact that they had helped their friends sign each other up for the classes and thanked them for the thoughtful gifts. Yifan even got a yoga mat.

 

They gave Minseok an art piece made with glass and sand they had bought in Spain that he could place in his study and a pack of four Himalayan salt tequila glasses because they fit into their kitchen.

 

LuHan was given a watch from Gucci that he had told Junmyeon about and at first felt very guilty about getting. But they thanked each other with a bunch of hugs and soon a drowsy Kyungsoo came to rest in LuHan’s lap, whining about being tired.

 

“Well… I guess that’s our cue to leave. Minnie, will you pack down the gifts?” The latter nodded and took one of the bags and packed down the gifts into one of the bags as LuHan talked to Junmyeon.

 

Yifan was attending to a whiny Sehun and telling him to go and brush his teeth then come back to tell the others good-bye. Zitao was already done and gave Kyungsoo a tired hug and said bye to the others before clinging to Junmyeon.

 

“So what did you name the puppy honey?” He asked as he brushed his fingers through his son’s hair while the others were in the hall putting on their clothes.

 

“Xiang..” He murmured and yawned. “What a beautiful name.” Junmyeon praised and looked at the puppy curled up on the carpet under the coffee table before heading towards the hall to bid his friends goodbye with side hugs since Zitao was clinging around his neck just like this morning.

 

“We need to see each other soon again. Some time after new years.” LuHan said and waved as they exited the door, Yifan locking it after them and taking Sehun’s hand to lead him to his room.

 

“Goodnight appa.” He said and got a kiss to his cheek from Junmyeon who slipped into Zitao’s room, turning the night light on and placing an already sleeping Zitao in the bed, kissing his fore head.

 

Junmyeon walked over to Sehun’s room and leaned against the doorframe as Yifan tucked him in. The boy smiled tiredly at him and he smiled back. “Night Sehunnie.” The elder turned of the bed light and headed out the door after Junmyeon stepped to the side to allow him to pass. Wrapping his arms around his waist he leaned in to slot their lips together.

 

“Let’s clean up tomorrow. I’m eager to see my gift.” Yifan sighed against his husband’s dark hair, listening to the younger breathe out a laugh before nodding in agreement. “Let’s.”

 

The puppy was awake and nosed her way into Sehun’s room to lie at the end of the bed and continue her rest as the two made their way upstairs. “You go and get comfy on the bed baby.” Junmyeon said and kissed his jaw before strutting into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Grinning at the closed door Yifan pulled the beige knitted sweater of and folded it before placing it back into the slide door closet and unzipped the black slacks, throwing them over a chair in their room to place in the wash basket later. Grabbing his sweatpants from the end of his side of the bed he pulled them on and slipped out of the under shirt then flopped down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

 

Junmyeon took his thin-framed glasses of and let them rest on the sink as he pulled his clothes off, throwing them in the laundry basket by the corner of the washroom. Left in just his underwear he looked himself in the mirror and pushed his fingers through his styled hair and opened the shelf under the sink and grabbed the plastic bag.

 

Digging his hand into it he pulled out the flimsy piece of garment, feeling his cheeks grow hot, wondering if he should just ignore that he ever bought them and just give Yifan a Christmas blow job. Rubbing the soft red silk between his thumb and index finger he decided to be a little daring and not abort the mission. Pulling his grey boxer shorts of he looked at his naked body in the mirror for a split second before slipping the silk up his legs.

 

They didn’t quite fit like he wanted, slipping uncomfortably into his ass and leaving little room for his privates. He was sure something would fall out if he moved too much. Running his fingers over the front of the red silk decorated with white lace at the edge and a little bow in the front he bit into his bottom lip. The back was partly in the same soft white lace, the red silk creating a thong of sorts.

 

Pulling a simple t-shirt over him he nodded at his reflection, deeming himself ready before slipping out the bathroom and beamed at his husband that rested on the bed with his legs crossed and his phone in his hand, glasses on the tip of his nose. Looking up from the screen he smiled right back as the younger made his way to the bed and crawled over to straddle his hips.

 

Slipping his reading glasses of and putting them on the bedside table with his phone he placed his large hands on toned thighs, stroking them tenderly. “Could it be that you are my Christmas present?” Yifan asked curiously as his thumbs rubbed patterns into his pigmented skin.

 

“Why don’t you lift the shirt and take a look at what I bought for you?” He said in the most alluring voice he could manage even if his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he was still confident in himself and in that his husband would enjoy the gift.

 

Raising a thick brow the elder slipped his hands up to his hips, the fabric of his t-shirt riding up. Yifan smirked and laughed softly as he pushed the shirt up further, his gaze not leaving the Christmas themed women’s underwear adorning his husband’s tight hips. “Wow.” Chuckling he locked eyes with the younger as his hands caressed the silk, gripping a handful of lace covered flesh. “I had no idea you could be this feisty.”

 

“I saw them when I was out with Zitao shopping for clothes. We walked past a lingerie shop and they caught my eye… I know we said we wouldn’t buy each other anything this year but I couldn’t help myself. Once I got the idea I couldn’t shake it off.”

 

“No need to apologize for it. I love it, red really fits you baby.” Yifan hummed and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him down to his chest and pressing their lips together. The latter closed his eyes as he let his tongue slip against the seam of Yifan’s full lips. “No wonder LuHan called you my wife.” Junmyeon felt the teasing grin on the elder’s lips and he jerked away, slapping his shoulder as Yifan laughed at him, shoulders trembling.

 

“If you’re going to be like that you can forget about this whole thing!” He shrieked and pouted, shuffling off the elder’s lap only to be tugged back and was met by his husband’s silly gummy smile. His stern expression melted away and he smiled at the elder with a hand reaching up to caress the back of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry babe, you know I’m only teasing. Your reactions are priceless.” Rolling his eyes Junmyeon slotted their lips together again, letting his ass slip over the growing hardness in the others sweatpants. “Now I feel a little bitter over not buying you anything, but I suppose I could give you something else?” Gripping the other’s hips with his calloused hands Yifan bucked his hips up with a smirk.

 

Junmyeon laughed and pressed back onto him. “God you sound so stupid.” He said and lifted his hips to stand on his knees as Yifan pulled his sweatpants off and kicking them to the end off the bed.

 

“But you love me either way.” Palming the younger’s half hard member through the silk he pressed a few kisses to his shoulder. Letting out a pleasured sigh he rolled his hips back and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, pushing him back against the headboard to kiss him.

 

“I do, I love you so much. So how about you give it to me good as an apology for calling me your wife? Or what about I ride you?” Yifan groaned, lulling his head back. “Ride me baby.” His thumb rubbed over the growing wet spot at the front of the silk, the bright red color changing to a dark wine.

 

Biting his lower lip between his teeth Junmyeon grinned and jumped off his husband so sashay over to their bureau, pulling the first drawer open to get a half empty bottle of lube and a small foil package. Making his way back to the bed Yifan was already removing his briefs, flashing him a gummy smile as he tossed him the bottle of lube. He took his place in his lap again, leaning back on his arms and legs draped over the elders shoulders.

 

“So are you going to unwrap your gift or leave it untouched?” With a chuckle Yifan slipped the panty down his legs, feeling the fabric. “These must have cost some, the fabric feels luxurious.”

 

“Only the best for you. Plus I can wear them for Valentines Day as well since they don’t have any snowflakes or glitter on them.” Junmyeon replied, tossing the condom package on his pillow. They were dropped onto the floor and Yifan popped the cap of the lube open to spread over his long fingers.

 

“Looking forward to that honey.” He mused as he coaxed Junmyeon to rest against his chest as his left hand moved down to his ass, slipping his middle finger in to the nail and out again, rubbing his slick digit over the ring of muscles. The younger purred and nipped at Yifan’s ear lobe when he pushed his finger in deeper, adding a second after he loosened up and relaxed.

 

“You know, you’re a great dad.” Junmyeon said in a breathy tone while his husband scissored him apart for a third finger to slip in, making him hiss through his teeth. “You’re the best father and husband you can ask for.”

 

“That’s a lie because you are.” Yifan hummed and kissed at his cheek as he pulled his fingers out drawing a whimper from the younger as he reached for the foil package and struggled with getting it open with his slippery fingers.

 

“Ya.. Give it to me.” Junmyeon snatched the package and ripped the edge of and took out the condom, shifting back to sit on Yifan’s legs and rolling the thin silicon over his erection. Squeezing out some lube into his hand he spread it over his husband’s cock with a few strokes of his hand before shifting up so he was standing with his knees on either side of Yifan’s hips as he guided him to his stretched hole. “Well’ then we’re the best fathers and husbands because I know you’re trying to call me your wife again but if you do, I’ll fuck myself on you until you’re close then leave you to sleep on the sofa.”

 

Slipping down slowly he dropped his head back and moaned as his hands splayed out on the elder’s abdomen. Yifan’s hands gripped his hips to help him lower himself until he was all the way in. Their breathing was heavy and Junmyeon sat there on his lap for a minute before grinding his hips against Yifan’s with a groan. “You’re so hot when you’re bossy. Damn I’d like you around the office. Too bad you won’t be my secretary.”

 

With a breathy laugh Junmyeon lifted his hips and sank back down. “I’m not qualified for it and you need to drop that stupid secretary fantasy or I’m never visiting you at work again.” Yifan grunted, snapping his hips up when Junmyeon moved too slowly for his liking and the latter moaned out, dropping down on his cock and ground down.

 

“Never.” He grinned and helped the younger in finding a steady phase as he bounced on his member, holding his hips in an almost bruising grip. “When you get tired of teaching all those collage kids I have a spot right outside my office for you. I’ll kick out Jongdae in a second.”

 

Laying down over his chest the younger chuckled and pressed the flat of his tongue over Yifan’s left nipple before flicking his tongue over the pink bud, pushing back as the latter thrust up into him. He let out a throaty groan and suddenly the sound of the door handle being pulled down filled the room and Yifan flung the duvet over their naked bodies in a hurry just as the door slipped open and Sehun peeked through the spring in the door.

 

“Appa… Xiang peed on my bed… I scolded her and put her on the floor but my bed is dirty.” The boy said, thankfully not aware of the activities his dad’s were up to. In his innocent eyes the two were simply cuddling in bed together. They were both flustered over their child walking in on them having sex and Junmyeon bit back a whimper as he let Yifan’s cock slip out and he rolled to lie on his back, puffing the duvet up so his erection wouldn’t be visible as he sat up.

 

“Ah darling.. We’ll clean up that tomorrow? We’ll have to potty train her since she’s still just a little pup. It won’t be the last time. What about you sleep in Zitao’s room for tonight? Baba and appa are going to be up for a while longer and we don’t want to keep yu awake.” Sehun nodded, running up to give them a quick hug each before padding back to the door and said ‘night appa, baba’ and closed it after him. Not until the sound of his little feet hitting the end of the stairs did Junmyeon let out a breath and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his face.

 

“Sometimes I forget that we they could walk in any second… We should be more careful next time he almost walked in on me sitting on your dick.” Yifan chuckled and rolled to his side, coaxing the other into doing it as well. “God, I don’t know what we’d do if he caught us.”

 

“That’s something you have to learn to live around and I’m surprised you still haven’t learnt that you should lock the door when we get to it. It’s hard being a dad. And _daddy_ is still hard.” Brushing some black strands of hair from his sweaty fore head the elder moved his hand down to Junmyeon’s plush thigh and hooked the youngers leg over his hip, letting their erections’ brush together.

 

Junmyeon raised a dark brow and scooted closer with his arms around the other’s neck. “Daddy huh?” Junmyeon mused and moaned as Yifan pressed back into him, rocking his hips into him. “Is this another fantasy of yours?”

 

“Perhaps. But we’ll save that for some other day. Now let’s just get off before both of those little trouble makers rush in whining over wanting to sleep here.” Agreeing with his husband Junmyeon hiked his leg further up, Yifan holding his thigh tightly as their lips met in a mess of eager kisses and nips.

 

Junmyeon reached down between them to stroke him into completion, moaning Yifan’s name into their heated kisses as he came undone by his own hand, come staining their stomachs.

 

“Shit..” Yifan groaned as he dug his fingers into the younger’s thigh as his hips stuttered in their movement and he came into the condom with a out drawn groan, Junmyeon’s name slipping from his lips as he rolled his hips, riding out of his own orgasm. After catching his breath Yifan held the condom in place as he slipped out of Junmyeon, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 

Pulling the used condom off and tying it Yifan got up to get some tissues. “Do you think Sehun noticed your panties on the floor?” Hooking his index finger on them he lifted them from the floor and laughed as he took them with him to the washroom and threw them in the laundry basket and the condom in the trash. “I hope not!”

 

Yifan only chuckled as he walked back out and grabbed a fresh change of underwear for them both. “Knowing our little Sehun he’ll ask tomorrow at breakfast if he noticed them.” Junmyeon took the boxers and pulled them on and took off his stained t-shirt and threw it on the floor. “Throw me a shirt as well, I’m not going to sleep in my own semen.”

 

Yifan nodded and got a shirt and handed him some napkins as well to wipe the remaining come off his abdomen and so did Yifan. “Now I think we deserve some sleep and hope we won’t be disturbed by more complaints on puppies peeing on their beds.” He slipped in under the duvet, scooting up to press against the shorter male, nuzzling into his shoulder and pressed his kiss-swollen lips to the blemish free skin.

 

Resting his chin atop the mess of dirty blond hair Junmyeon closed his eyes with a warm smile. “Night Yifan, merry Christmas.” He murmured into his hair. “Love you a whole lot.”

 

“Oh I love you too darling.” After a few more tired kisses pressed to Junmyeon’s neck they dozed off tangled up together in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“Appa! Baba!” Junmyeon jolted awake when he felt someone step on his leg and he winched in pain, rubbing his bleary eyes. “We want to take Xiang out on a walk in the snow! And we’re hungry.” Zitao whined as he jumped around in his dads’ bed with Sehun just jumping up after him.

 

“Calm down calm down.” Yifan murmured and pulled Zitao down to lie on the bed, petting his hair. “I’ll make breakfast just let us wake up first sweetheart.” Zitao giggled and wriggled out of his father’s arms and followed Sehun down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

Laughing Junmyeon shock his head and got up. “Never a resting moment with those two around. Now get up and make your family some breakfast like a proper wife.” The younger said as he stretched his arms above his head only to have Yifan poking at his ribs. “See! It’s not fun being called wife.” He retorted and pecked his cheek and crawled up to slip on his flannel pajama pants.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Yifan muttered, the corner of his lips turned upwards as he followed his husband down to the kitchen where the kids were playing with a very happy little puppy yipping and jumping around.


End file.
